User talk:Shadow-45
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Your fan fiction I also see that you have your main SPARTAN on your user page. There are a few more things you need to change and keep in mind. What needs to be changed/fixed #Since this Josh is a SPARTAN-II, his birth year should be either 2511, 2531, or really close to either. #I would assume you would rather have his birth year be 2531, so it would be more realistic for him to marry Samantha in the future. If he is born in the year 2531, that would make him a Class-II SPARTAN-II, so his SPARTAN tag would be anywhere from 151 to 300. If you make him Class-I, then his tag can stay as 045. #Since he is a SPARTAN-II, you do have to make him really tall. I would say, at least 6'4". #Captain is a bit too high of a rank for any SPARTAN. He should be Commander at most. The things you need to keep in mind for future reference: #Now, for the other SPARTANs, whether you make them S-IIs or S-IIIs: If the SPARTAN is a SPARTAN-III (assuming he's roughly the same age), his tag should have the letter G in front of it, and should be anywhere from 001 to 400+. Make sure you don't use G003, G099, and G188. If the SPARTAN is a SPARTAN-II (assuming Class-II), his tag should be anywhere from 151 to 300. #SPARTAN-IIs are kidnapped, and SPARTAN-IIIs are conscripted after being orphaned (usually) by the Covenant. #All SPARTAN-IIs are really tall, while SPARTAN-IIIs can have heights of average people or even shorter. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Image issues when you should be using I fixed it, put the image back up in place and set it to 200 pixels so it doesn't rape your page in terms of oversizing.}} I forgot to mention that the level "Tip of The Spear" is called the , and not Operation: TIP OF THE SPEAR. If you want them to be involved in that battle, you should mention that they remained in the main assault wave (the one in the opening cutscene, since Kat and Six branched off), to avoid direct story conflicts. Also, the Fall of Reach took place in 2552, and not 2551, and you will eventually have to find a way for the Wolf Team to survive Reach.Don't mind what's crossed. I made a mistake. Since they're all Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs, they can't be in the Fall of Reach. However, they can still be in the Battle of Earth. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) They didn't finish their training until after the Fall of Reach. This goes for all Gamma Company SPARTAN-IIIs. If you really want them in the Fall of Reach, what you could do is make them Beta Company, and make them a few years older, being born around 2530. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Regarding what Spartan-G117 said, they were never entirely clear on the tag numbers for SPARTAN-IIIs. I know I said 001-400+, but I guess to be safe, you may have to go with 001-330. Also, this may seem irrelevant at the moment, but what internet browser do you use? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm not changing anymore tags. I'm on a smartphone, which loads EXRREMELY slow. And G117, he does remember his last name, he learned it when he was young. Shadow-45 (talk) 20:24, September 19, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to do it now. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC)